Beauty and The Beast
by DBZHakushoMoonBop
Summary: Prince Tom was a spoiled prince. He made the mistake of his life when he turned the enchantress away from his home. Now he has to pay for it by taking the form of a beast. To change back, he must find someone to love. Can he?
1. The curse

LONG AGO in a faraway land there lived a prince. His name was Prince Tom. He lived in a shinning castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, he was spoiled, selfish and unkind. But one cold winters night an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single red rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned her away. But the old woman warned him to not deceived by appearances, for beauty was found from within. When he refused her again, the old woman ugliness melted away to revel the beautiful enchantress, Fleur. Prince Tom tried to apologize but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment she transformed him into a hideous beast and put a powerful spell on the castle and all those who lived their. The rose she had offered was an enchanted rose that would bloom on his 18th birthday. If he could learn to love someone and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, then he would be changed back. But if not, he would remain a beat for all time. As the years past he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast? 


	2. Beautiful Harry

Harry walked into town, a basket on his arm. He was a small man, lithe, with hips slightly like a females. He had bright green eyes and full red lips. His pale skin flowed beautifully over his delicate bones and his long raven hair was pulled back in a ponytail at the base of his neck. To all, he was beautiful.  
  
"Bonjour." He said to a passing person.  
  
"Bonjour." The person replied. Harry headed for the book shop, greeting people on his way. He made his way to the book shop where he was greeted by the kindly old book keeper, Albus.  
  
"Ah, Bonjour Harry." The old man said.  
  
"Bonjour, Mr. Dumbledore."  
  
"How are you today?"  
  
"Fine, I've come to return your book." Albus was shocked.  
  
"But you just got that book yesterday!" He cried.  
  
"I know! And I couldn't put it down!" Albus laughed.  
  
"You're such a book worm." Harry smiled and explored the shelves.  
  
"Got anything new in?"  
  
"No since yesterday."  
  
"That's alright; I'll borrow...this one!" He said, grabbing a book from the bookshelf.  
  
"That one! But you've read it twice!"  
  
"I know! But I love it so much!" Albus laughed and put his arm around the young man's shoulder.  
  
"If you like it that much, it's yours." Harry spun around to face the grand-fatherly old man.  
  
"But sir!"  
  
"No I insist."  
  
"Thank you!" Harry said and hugged him, then left the shop. He opened the book and began to read. Just then Draco Malfoy, the town's biggest hunk, came out of the gun shop. He strode down the street passing Harry's three siblings, Pansy, Blaise and Lavender. They swooned as he passed.  
  
"Oh he's so gorgeous!" Draco ignored them and walked strait up to Harry.  
  
"Good Morning, Harry." He said in a smooth voice. Harry lowered the book and turned around.  
  
"Bonjour, Draco." Draco gazed over Harry's shoulder.  
  
"What are you reading?"  
  
"It's called a book." Harry said. Draco plucked the book from Harry's fingers and skimmed threw it.  
  
"I've read this before. It's a piece of junk." Harry snatched the book back and made to leave but Draco grabbed his arm.  
  
"Hey, Harry. I was just wondering, what with all the rumors going around town, is it true that you're a carrier?" Harry gasped. No one was supposed to know that. Since the population had decreased so much, the God and Goddess selected a few males to be able to bear children. Harry was one of them. A carrier, as they where called.  
  
"And if it is, Draco? What of it?" Harry snapped.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Draco said.  
  
"I have to get home. My father needs help." Draco's lackey Goyle came up beside him.  
  
"That old coot? He needs all the help he can get!" Draco and Goyle began to laugh.   
  
"Don't talk about my father that way!" Harry cried.  
  
"Yea!" Draco said, covering his mistake. "Don't talk about her father that way!"  
  
"My fathers a genius!" Just then their was a loud explosion from behind them, coming from Harry's house. Harry let out a yell and ran toward his house.  
  
****************************************************  
  
James Potter stood in his basement covered in soot. Harry came running in and went straight for the first aid kit.  
  
"Oh, Papa. What are you making?"  
  
"I was trying to make our carriage so it didn't need horses." Harry giggled.  
  
"Oh, by the way Papa. The man down by the docks said you have some money from a shipment in Surrey."  
  
James smiled and clapped his hands.  
  
"Fantastic! I'll go tonight!" Harry laughed.  
  
"I'll go pack you some food." He said and ran into the house with James on his tail.  
  
"Papa..." Harry said as he placed some bread in a bag. "Do you think I'm odd?"  
  
"Of course not." James said. "Why?"  
  
"Oh, no reason...I just don't think I fit in. There's no one I can talk to."  
  
"What about that Draco fellow? He's a handsome fellow."  
  
"He's handsome alright. And rude and conceited and...oh Papa, he's not for me."  
  
"Don't worry, you'll find someone."  
  
*************************************************  
  
James Potter kissed his son on the forehead and hopped into his carriage.  
  
"Is there anything you want from town, Harry?" he asked. Harry thought a moment then said,  
  
"A red rose." James smiled.  
  
"That's all? No new clothes or…"  
  
"No, papa. Just a red rose." James nodded and snapped the reins. The horses galloped off, leaving Harry alone. Harry went inside and began to clean the house.  
  
*****************************************  
  
James started back toward his house, just as poor as when he left. He had used all the money to pay off debts and get some new clothes for Harry and himself. Just when he thought it couldn't get worse, it began to storm. He came to a large castle suddenly. He put his horses in the stables and went in.  
  
"Hello?" James called. "Hello, is anybody there?" He got no answer. James decided to  
  
go to the sitting room where he saw a fire. Next to a cushy chair was a tables with a plate of food. He sat down and began to ate, thinking he'd pay for the food if someone was angry. When he finished he laid down on the couch and fell asleep. Later he awoke to the sound of some people talking. He opened his eyes to see a candelabra and a clock talking.  
  
"Sirius! Don't touch him!" The clock said. "You know that master will be furious if he finds him here!"  
  
"Oh hush, Lucius!" the Candelabra said. James sat up and stared at the two.  
  
"Uhm....good 'morrow." He said.  
  
"Ah! Good 'Morrow, monsieur. How are you feeling today?" The Candelabra asked.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good! My name is Sirius and my paranoid friend over there is Lucius." He pointed to the clock.  
  
"I'm not paranoid!" Lucius protested.  
  
"Shut up. Yes you are."  
  
"I'm James Potter."  
  
"Greetings! I hope that you were well provided for last night!"  
  
"Yes I was."  
  
"Good and..." just then their was an earsplitting roar and down the stairs raced a tremendous beast. To say it's height was great would be the understatement of the century. It was mammoth, with snow white fur covering it's entire body. Large hands with sharp nails, horns coming from the top of its head and long fangs protruding from its upper lip. It's body rippled with muscles and it's very aura suggested immense physical strength. It's eyes were a deep crimson, the only feature on it that showed true humane beauty. James stared at the creature terrified.  
  
"Your majesty!" Sirius cried.  
  
"What's he doing here!?" the thing snarled.  
  
"Well, you see master...he lost his way and......" The monster roared.  
  
"So you thought to give him a place here without my permission?"  
  
"We thought it might help you master..."  
  
"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" The beast pounced on James and dragged him off to the dungeons.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Harry looked up from his reading as he heard the door bell ring. Before he could touch the handle the door was pushed open and Draco came in and grabbed Harry around the waist.  
  
"Why, Draco!" Harry said as a blush crept along his pale cheeks. "What a surprise."  
  
"I know." Draco said. "I'm just full of surprises. You know, I'm sure there isn't any one in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes."  
  
"Why's that. I'm not aware of anything special about my life."  
  
"Oh, yes. This is the day your dreams come true." Harry pulled himself from Draco's grasp.  
  
"What would you know about my dreams."  
  
"Plenty! Picture this. A little lodge out in the woods. My latest kill, roasting on the fire. You sitting there, watching the little ones play with the dogs. We'll have six or seven."  
  
"Dogs?" Draco smiled evilly.  
  
"No...children..."  
  
"GET OUT NOW!" Draco, faked a looked of hurt.  
  
"I'll go now. But I'll be back later, my fallen angel."  
  
***********************  
  
James Potter rode home with a gloomy heart. He had made a deal with the beast. That either he would send his beautiful Son Harry or return to the castle himself. Of course he would not give his son to the beast. So in a week, he would return to the beast and hope Harry was well off. Maybe he would marry that Draco fellow, or something.  
  
His carriage stopped at his stables and he unhooked the horses.  
  
"Harry!" he cried. "I'm home, love!" Harry came running out of the house and threw himself in James' arms, sobbing.  
  
"Harry? What's wrong, my angel?"  
  
"Draco knows father!" Harry sobbed. "He knows I'm a Carrier!" Harry spilled out the days events to his father, who listened quietly.  
  
"Oh, Son. It's not that bad!"  
  
"Yes it is! I don't want that pig to touch me, Papa!" James soothed his son.  
  
"Okay, love. He won't touch you. You can move far away from here."  
  
"What of you, Papa?"  
  
"Well.....you see, Harry, I have made a grave mistake. I angered a monster that lives in a castle and in a weeks time, I must return to him forever."  
  
"No Papa!"  
  
"That was the deal. Either you or I, return to him."  
  
"Then I will!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"But Papa..."  
  
"No, Harry!"  
  
"Then can I at least go to the castle with you to tell you bye?" James' expression softened.  
  
"Of course, love."  
  
*************************************************  
  
DHMB: sorry if that chapter was kinda rushed! It was my muses fault! Blame him! *points to furry creature behind her with floppy ears and feathered wings.* If you guys haven't guessed already this is a slash! My fav couple is Harry and Tom. It's just so cool! Light and Dark....romantic. *sighs* Oh...muses fault again! 


	3. Harry meets the beast

James and Harry entered the sitting room and ate the meal laid out before them. Sirius hopped over to Harry.  
  
"Oh, my! Monsieur, you are beautiful!" Harry blushed.  
  
"Thank you." He replied.  
  
"I am sorry my master is doing this to your father." Sirius said.  
  
"It's okay." Lucius nudged Sirius.  
  
"Do you think....?"  
  
"Maybe." Harry ignored the two as they talked and stared up at the balcony. Suddenly he shrieked and fell out of his chair. James turned around to see the beast descending the stair case. Not only that....it was butt naked. It stood tall and proud, its long member hanging down. Harry covered his eyes and tried to will his blush away. The beast let out a snarl and crawled over to Harry, sniffing at him.  
  
"Would you....P-please put some pants on." Harry said Timidly.   
  
"Fine." The beast growled and walked into the other room, coming back a while later.  
  
"Are you taking your fathers place?" It asked Harry.  
  
"Yes!" He said quickly.  
  
"No!" James shouted.  
  
"Yes I am!" Harry yelled.  
  
"It is decided. Your son stays." The beast said. Harry smiled sadly at his father.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Harry, sir." Harry replied.  
  
"Do you promise to stay here...forever?" Harry looked at his father wistfully then nodded.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good." The beast began to walk off but Harry stopped him.  
  
"What is your name?" The beast ignored him and continued out stopping only to say;  
  
"At midnight your father is to leave. The trail will lead him to town. I will then come to show you to your room." Harry looked up at his father and came around the table, falling to his knee's and burying his head in James' shirt.  
  
"Oh Papa! I love you!"  
  
"I love you to son."  
  
"I'm sorry! I promise I'll try and send money or something. Oh Papa!"  
  
"Shhh. It'll be fine, love. You're so much like your mother. When you were a baby every one said you were so beautiful and so full of life! I was so proud! And you still are beautiful and full of life!"  
  
"Papa...." Just then the clock struck twelve. The beast came out and told James to leave. James gave Harry one last hug and left the castle. Harry looked up at the beast and began to cry. The beast stared at him surprised. Sirius nudged the beast.  
  
"Comfort him!" he said.  
  
"Uhm...I command you to stop crying!" the beast snapped, this only made Harry cry harder.  
  
"Be gentle!" Sirius said. The beast growled.  
  
"What do you want?" Harry scooted away from the beast, looking horrified.  
  
"You scared him!" Sirius said.   
  
"Would you like me to show you to your room?" He asked gently. Harry sniffed and nodded.  
  
"Offer a kerchief." Sirius murmured.  
  
"Do you need a handkerchief?" he asked. Harry shook his head and stood up.  
  
"I-I won't hurt you." He tried to reasure him. Harry looked up at him and gave him a sad smile, then followed him down the hall.   
  
"The castle is your home now," the beast began, "you may go anywhere you want, except the west wing."  
  
"Whats in the west wing?" Beast turned to Harry ready to yell, but he saw his terrified look.  
  
"It's forbidden." he said.  
  
"Oh." The beast opened a door to reveal a beautiful room.  
  
"Here you are." He said. Harry walked into the room and looked around. "If theres anything you need, my servants will attend to you." Sirius poked him.  
  
"Invite him to dinner."  
  
"Join me for dinner." Beast said. Harry turned.  
  
"I'm sorry but I'd rather...."  
  
"That was not a request!" Beast growled and shut the door. Harry flung himself on the bed and cried.  
  
********************************************  
  
Draco knocked on the door to Harry's house. He was dressed in his best clothing and had a boquet of roses. James answered the door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is Harry here?" James frowned.  
  
"No! And you stay away from my son, Draco!"  
  
"But sir...."  
  
"No! I heard of your little escipaid this morning. Try anything like that again and I'll wring your neck!"  
  
"I only have his best interest in mind."  
  
"Making him cry is not in his best interest."  
  
"May I talk to him? I came to tell him how sorry I am! I brought him flowers! I saw him looking at them in the market the other day!"  
  
"He's not here."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"He went to stay with an old friend."  
  
*******************************************  
  
The beast paced the floor as a teapot jumped up on a table.  
  
"Where is he, Mrs. Weasly?" he asked the teapot.  
  
"Give him time. He's lost his father and his freedom all in one day! He'll come around!"  
  
"Uhm..master." Sirius said hesitatnly. "Have you thought that maybe he's the one who will break the spell?"  
  
"Of course!" The beast snapped. "I'm no fool!"  
  
"Good! Then its settles. You fall in love with him! He falls in love with you...and poof! The spell is broken! We'll be human again by midnight!"  
  
"It's not that easy, Sirius!" Mrs.Weasly said. "These things take time!" Sirius looked panicked.  
  
"But the rose has already begun to wilt!"  
  
"It's no use!" The beast groaned. "He's so beautiful and I'm so....well look at me!" Sirius turned to Mrs. Weasly looking for help.  
  
"You must help him to see past all that!" she said.  
  
"I don't know how." The beast snorted.  
  
"Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable! Straighten up! Act like a gentleman!" The beast sat up straight looking at the two with anxius eyes.  
  
"Ah, yes." Sirius added. "When she comes in, give him a dashing, debonair smile! Come, come, show me the smile!" Tom made a attempt at a smile, showing off his long canines and other deadly dentures, but he only look frighteningly silly.  
  
"But don't frighten him." Mrs. Weasly scolded.   
  
"Impress him with your rapier wit."  
  
"But be gentle."  
  
"Shower her with compliments.  
  
"But be sincere."  
  
"And above all...."  
  
"YOU MUST CONTROL YOUR TEMPER!" they both shouted. The door creeked open and they all turned, ready to see Harry, but instead, Lucius stepped inside.  
  
"Well," Beast said, getting angrier. "Where is he?" Lucius looked around nervously, know his master would not be pleased with the answer.  
  
"Who? Oh! The boy. Yes, the, ah, boy. Well, actually, he's in the process of, ah, um, circumstances being what they are, ah... he's not coming."  
  
"WHAT!?" the beast roared and darted out of the room., the objects following him.  
  
"Your grace!" Lucius cried, trying to calm him, "Your emence, lets not be hasty!" The beast slammed his fist against the door.   
  
"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO COME DOWN TO DINNER!"  
  
"I'm not hungry!" Harry said from the other side of the door.  
  
"You'll come down or I...I'll breack down the door!"  
  
"Master..." Lucius interupted. "That may night be the best way to win his effections."  
  
"Gentle!" Mrs. Weasly said. "Be gentle!" Beast looked at the door then said, dejected,  
  
"Will you come down to dinner...."   
  
"Say please." Whispered Sirius."  
  
"Will you come down to dinner, please?" There was a pause and the door cracked open.  
  
"Only if you say sorry for yelling." Harry said stubbornly.  
  
"S-sorry." The beast said. Harry nodded and closed the door.  
  
"I thought you were coming out!" The beast said.  
  
"I am. I just need to get a shirt on." Harry then came out dressed and looked up at the beast. Sirius coughed loudly and it sounded an aweful lot like, 'Offer your arm.' The beast held out his arm to Harry. Harry cringed back from it and Beast dropped his arm to his side.  
  
"I'm sorry." Harry said. "I thought you were going to strike me." Beast got close to Harry and searched his eyes. He sniffed him a couple of times then turned and walked toward the dinning room.   
  
"What's your name?" Harry asked.  
  
"Tom." The beast growled over his shoulder. Halfway threw the meal Tom looked up at Harry and stared at him. Harry blushed.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Nothing. Continue eating." But Tom did not stop his staring and Harry grew uncomfterable.  
  
"Stop staring at me!" He shouted. Tom growled at him.  
  
"Its my castle! I'll do what I please!"  
  
"Well, it's rude to stare!"  
  
"It's also rude to shout!" Tom said. Harry turned and stormed off. 


	4. Whats in the West Wing?

Hello to all my readers! I hope this story isn't rushed to much. I know sometimes you may be expecting a straight forward Disney's beauty and Tom, but I like it to be changed around a little. Hope you like! on with the story!  
  
***************************************  
  
Sirius found Harry in his rooms, staring out the window.  
  
"I am sorry for my masters attitude."  
  
"Did he send you to apologize?" Harry asked.  
  
"No...."  
  
"I'm not coming out till he says sorry! I won't live with a rude man!" Sirius chuckled.  
  
"Monsieur, you are not only beautiful, but brave. No one has ever tried to challenge our master." Harry smiled.  
  
"Papa always told me I was to stubborn for my own good."  
  
"Would you like a tour of the castle." Harry studied Sirius for a moment.  
  
"Fine. But I'm running if I see Tom."  
  
"Understood."  
  
**************************************  
  
Harry looked up the short flight of stairs that lead to a neglected hallway.  
  
"Whats up there?" He asked Lucius who had joined the tour.  
  
"Up there?" Lucius said nervously. "Nothing. Nothing at all in the west wing. It's dusty and boring and...."  
  
"So that the west wing?" Harry said.  
  
"Nice going!" Snapped Sirius.  
  
"Uhm...why don't we go check out something else?" Suggested Lucius. "The gardens or the library?"  
  
"You have a library?" Harry cried excited.  
  
"Yes! Yes we do! With billions of books!" Harry squealed in excitement.  
  
"Show me!" Sirius and Lucius walked ahead toward the library. But Harry's curiosity go the best of him and he ran up to the west wing. He paused to look at a mirror that had been shattered, noticing a bloody fist imprint in the middle of it. He shivered and kept ahead. She opened a large door and went inside what looked like an attic. The place was trashed, old furniture thrown carelessly inside and caked with dust. Harry walked toward the balcony but stopped at small round table. On it was a glowing red rose, suspended in midair, with a protective glass cover on it. Harry pulled the glass cover off and reached out to touch the rose, but a deep menacing voice behind him said,  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry jumped and stumbled back. Tom quickly put the case back on the rose and glared up at Harry.  
  
"Why'd you come here?"  
  
"I'm sorry...."  
  
"I warned you never to come here!"  
  
"I-I didn't mean any harm!"  
  
"Get out!" Tom flung a chair in his direction. "GET OUT!" Harry ran from the room and down the hall, grabbing his cloak and heading for the stables. He took the nearest horse and rode off. Meanwhile Tom was now slumped on the floor.  
  
"I lost him! Dammit! I lost him!" he cried.  
  
************************************  
  
Harry stopped the horse and looked around.  
  
"Where am I? I know the castles that way...but how do I get out of here?" Just as he was contemplating a pack of wolves surrounded him. He cried out and tried to find an opening to get away, but there was none. His horse reared back, knocking him off. As he landed on the ground a wolf lunged at him, but it was caught in midair and flung against a tree. Harry turned and saw Tom standing there, glaring at the wolfs, daring them to come closer. And they took him up on that dare, lunging and biting. Tearing flesh. Tom howled and flung them away till they retreated. Harry looked up at him as he fainted. He walked over to Tom and pushed him up on the horses back, then headed for the castle.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Tom was licking his most serious wound, the one on his arm. Harry dipped a rag in soapy water and looked up.  
  
"Here now." He said, grabbing the injured arm. "Stop that!" He tried to wash the wound, but Tom moved his arm.  
  
"Just let me..here...stop..." They played dodge for another minute until the rag hit it mark. Tom roared and yelled.  
  
"THAT HURT!"  
  
"IF YOU HOLD STILL IT WOULDN'T HURT!" Harry yelled back.  
  
"If you hadn't run away, non of this would have happened."  
  
"If you hadn't frightened me I wouldn't have run away!"  
  
"Well, you shouldn't have been in the west wing!"  
  
"Well you should learn to control your temper!" Tom went to say something in return, but had nothing to say. He bowed his head. Harry washed the wound gently, sneaking looks at Tom.  
  
"By the way." He said, "Thank you for saving me." Tom looked over at Harry then said,  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
*************************  
  
Harry emerged from behind the snow man with two sticks. He placed the at the things side, giving it arms and smiled at his handiwork. As he looked up a large branch-full of snow was knock ajar above him and fell on his head. He brushed it off and laughed, looking up at the cat McGonagall who had hit the tree branch. The cat gave him a sort of smile and bounded off with a large dog Remus chasing after her. Above them on a balcony Tom, Sirius and Lucius sat watching.   
  
"I've never felt this way before!" Tom said looking excited. "I want to do something for him...but what?" Sirius and Lucius smiled at each other and hopped off the railing.  
  
"This way master. We know just the thing!"  
  
******************************  
  
Tom lead Harry down the hall to large marble double-doors.  
  
"Harry, theres something I want to show you. But first, close your eyes." Harry looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"Its a surprise." Harry closed his eyes and Tom opened the door, dashing in and throwing the curtains open.  
  
"Okay. Now open your eyes." Tom said. Harry opened his eyes and looked around him in wonder. Never had he seen such a library! Never had he seen such a room!  
  
"I can't believe it! I've never seen so many books!" Harry said.  
  
"You-you like it?" Tom asked.  
  
"I love it!"  
  
"Then its yours!" Harry looked at tom surprised.   
  
"Why, thank you!" At the door the objects were discussing this turn of events.  
  
"Oh, would you look at that?" said Mrs. Weasly.  
  
"Ha ha! I knew it would work." Sirius cried.  
  
"What? What works?" Asked Ginny, Mrs.Weasly's youngest, who had just entered.  
  
"It's very encouraging." said Lucius.  
  
"Isn't this exciting!" asked Sirius  
  
"I didn't see anything." said Ginny  
  
"Come along, Ginny. There's chores to be done in the kitchen." Mrs. Weasly said.  
  
"But what are they talking about? What's going on?"  
  
********************************  
  
A month past and Harry and Tom got along great. They would sit and read by the fire, talk, take walks and many other things. The best thing that Harry loved to do was play in the snow. One day he snuck up on Tom and hit him square in the back of the head with a snow ball. Tom turned around and glared at Harry playfully. Harry ran behind a tree as Tom gathered snow in his massive paws, then picked it up over his head, ready to throw. Harry threw another in his face and Tom dropped the pile on his head. Harry squealed as Tom began to chase him and ran. He climbed up a tree when Tom wasn't looking, leaving the gentle beast confused.  
  
"Harry?" He asked concerned. He looked up and Harry fell out of the tree, right into Toms arms.  
  
"Oops. Heh heh. Hello, Tom." Tom grinned at him evilly.  
  
"I have you now! Hah hah hah!" Tom threw Harry over his shoulder and ran as Remus, McGonagall, the tea cups, Ron, Fred and George, chased him.  
  
"Ahhh! Noo!" Harry cried, laughing. "He's stealing me away!" Mrs. Weasly came out and frowned.  
  
"All right, the lot of you, you to sir. It's getting dark. You need to get inside."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Harry said and Tom carried Harry inside. They went into the library, taking a couch infront of the fire and began to read. Harry fell asleep and Tom carried him up to his room. Sirius smiled at Tom as he silently closed the door.  
  
"You big lug!" He said. "You've fallen in love!"  
  
"Shhhh." Tom said. "Harry's asleep."  
  
************************************************  
  
Harry walked down the stairs in his sleeping pants and looked around.  
  
"Tom?" He yelled. Tom emerged from the west wing hallway.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have something to tell you...." Tom walked down the stairs.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm a Carrier." Tom stared at him, unsure if he was serious.  
  
"Harry?" Tom began. Harry looked up.  
  
"I'm not going to do anything to you. I'd never hurt you...you know that....right?" Harry nodded.  
  
"You also know you have a wonderful gift from the Horned One and the Mother....right?"  
  
"Yes." Tom gave a sort of smile and hugged Harry.   
  
"Good! Now lets go eat! Chief Dobby made your favorite!" Harry smiled and went with Tom to the dinning room.  
  
*********************************  
  
Harry clapped his hands joyfully as Tom dragged in the pin tree.  
  
"Tell me about this holiday again?" Tom said to Harry.  
  
"It's were you decorate the house with tree's and wreaths and lights and holly and mistletoe! There dancing and a feast and celebration! You give presents and such and its a fun holiday!" Tom smiled and set the tree aside.  
  
"What's it represent?"  
  
"It celebrates the Horned ones birth!" Tom picked Harry up and spun him around.  
  
"It sounds wonderful Harry!"  
  
"It is!" Harry exclaimed and danced around.  
  
"What's it called?"  
  
"Yule! Now lets decorate!" Harry ran into a spare room and dragged out decorations. Tom hauled the tree to the den and set it near the window as Harry went into a decoration frenzy with the help of the objects. Tom eventually gave up trying to help Harry decorate and went to plan a feast in the kitchen.  
  
**************************************  
  
It was the 24th of December. It's was morning and Harry was hyper. He ran into Toms room and jumped on the bed like an excited child.  
  
"Get up, Tom!" Tom growled and rolled over, pulling the covers over his head.  
  
"It's too earley Harry."  
  
"Your suppose to get up early!" Tom peeked out from under the covers and snorted.  
  
"Go back to sleep. Or at least let me!" Harry sat on top of Tom and bounced.  
  
"Please!" Tom growled and grabbed Harry around the waist, dragging him under the covers.  
  
"Ack! You need a bath!"  
  
"Wow, Harry! Thats the most romantic thing you've ever said to me!" Tom replied his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"I wasn't aiming for romantic...and since when do I need to tell you anything romantic?" Tom rolled his eyes and laid back.  
  
"You are not going to let me go back to sleep, are you?"  
  
"Nope!" Harry replied. Tom growled and got up, whacking Harry with a pillow. Harry giggled and ran out of the room.   
  
Tom came down the stairs and walked into the den, smiling down at Harry who was telling the objects a story while weaving a wreath of Weeping Willow, Honey suckle and Rosemary. Beast sat next to Harry and began to listen to the story.  
  
"The three didn't back down though. Kiaka laughed as the sister, Hoctura screamed at her. But her laughter stopped when she saw Hoctura glowing with power! The chains around her broke and she ran at Kiaka and clasped her hands firmly around her evil sisters neck. Kiaka tried to get free, but the enraged mother wouldn't allow it and Kiaka died. Hoctura freed her other sisters Gegato and Odandre and they went to find their mates, leaving their insane and evil sister behind. The end." Every one clapped and Harry got up and threw the wreath into the fire.  
  
"Blessed be, and love and fruitfulness." Tom nodded and Harry ran to get the presents, handing three or four to everyone.  
  
****************************  
  
DHMB: thank you to all who reviewed! And sorry for the typo in the last chapter! I have to Beauty and the Beast script from the movie, taking a few tid bits here and there and when they say 'she' its hard to change it when your trying to be creative! But thank you! Voldemort is currently angry for calling him tom in my story. Thats right! I said his name! *sticks out tounge* Anyway.... Thanks for the reviews! 


	5. That's not Egg nog

DHMB: AHHHHH! HELP!   
  
Voldemort: You god damn ravenclaw bitch! Get back here!  
  
DHMB: I didn't do it! I didn't do it!  
  
Voldemort: You ate the last twinkie!  
  
DHMB: Okay maybe I did that....  
  
Voldemort: ARGH!  
  
DHMB: AHHHH! SAVE ME! on with the story!  
  
**************************************  
  
Tom gazed over at the objects asleep on the floor. Then at Harry who had fallen asleep on the Tom's chest. Tom ran his fingers threw the angels hair and sighed. Harry moaned and opened his eyes.  
  
"Hey, Tom." he said and sat up. "Sorry I fell asleep on you."  
  
"It's okay." Harry looked at the empty bottle of eggnog.  
  
"Do we have anymore egg nog?"  
  
"I uhm...left the second bottle in the west wing. You can go get it if you want. It's on the table in the corner." Harry jumped up and ran up the stairs, coming down with a bottle that didn't look like the one Tom had left. Harry poured him a glass and Tom caught a wiff of it. The smell. It was familiar...what was it? Like rose and anise...wait!  
  
"Harry no!" But it was too late. Harry had downed the enitre glass.  
  
"What?" he asked, licking the stuff off his red lips.  
  
"That wasn't egg nog!" Harry's eyes grew wide.  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"A very strong lust potion...." Tom said.  
  
"WHAT?!" Harry yelled. Tom went to the stairs and called down someone. Moments later a cauldren came hopping down the stairs.  
  
"Yes, Master?" It asked.  
  
"Do you have an antidote for the lust potion?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Because Harry took it." The cauldren looked at Harry shocked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Thought it was Egg nog." The cauldren rolled its eyes.  
  
"Can you make an antidote?" Tom asked.  
  
"Yes but it would take longer than it would if we just let the potion wear off." Harry let out a moan and Tom looked over at him. He was kneeling on the ground with his knee's spread and his arms between his legs. His pale skin was flushed and his head was tossed back, his eyes closed. His red lips were parted and he was making the most delicious sounds. Tom placed a pillow in his lap to hide his heardness.  
  
"Toooooooommmmm." Harry moaned.  
  
"What?" Tom asked in a rough voice.  
  
"Please...make it sssstopppp."  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Anythhhhhhing! Uhhhh!"   
  
"Harry, stop that!"  
  
"I...I can't! Uhhh...Toooooommm! Please...make it better!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"I want...I want you in me!" Tom growled.  
  
"Severus." He said looking at the cauldren.  
  
"I'm afraid theres nothing I can do." He said. Tom sat there and Harry crawled over to him, removing the pillow from his lap and sitting on his hard-on.  
  
"Harry...." Tom began, then stopped.  
  
"Please...Tom..." Tom sighed and Stood up, carrying Harry to his room. Harry wrapped his arms around Toms neck and burried his face in his neck. Tom laid Harry on his bed and started to leave when Harry let out a loud moan.  
  
"TOOOOOOMMM.......Pleeeeaaaassssse!" Tom turned and went back to the bed.  
  
"You realise what your asking, right?" Harry nodded.  
  
"You are going to hate me when this potion wears off."  
  
"No I won't! Please Tom!" Tom nodded and gently removed Harry's clothing, leaving feather light kisses on his skin. Harry clawed at Toms shirt trying to tear it off. Tom removed his close quickly and placed himself between Harry's legs, kissing his neck, licking the salty fleash. Harry moaned and lifted his hips, trying to get some friction.  
  
"Tom! Please." Harry sobbed. Tom grabbed some scented oil from Harry's night stand drawer and coated his fingers in it. He pushed one didgit into Harry's entrance, streatching him. Then he added another, sissoring his fingers. Harry pushed himself down on Toms fingers.  
  
"Tom! Please! I want you now!"  
  
"But...your not prepared enough!"  
  
"I don't care! I need it!" Tom sighed and coated his member with the oil, then slowly pushed it into Harry. Harry growled and inpaled himself on Tom, making him howl. Tom began to move inside Harry, hitting his prostate every time. Harry was making some beautiful sounds that drove Tom wild. It wasn't long until he came, clenching tightly around Tom. Tom tossed his head back and roared as he came embeded deep inside Harry. Harry panted and moaned.  
  
"Oh...Toooom. Thank you." Tom sighed and looked down at Harry's cock. He was still rock Hard! Harry looked up at Tom, his eyes were glazed over with desire and his cheeks had a beautiful flush to them. This sight alone had Tom aroused again. Harry smiled up at him and began to move himself on Tom's cock.  
  
***********************  
  
By the time the potion wore off Harry and Tom had had sex so many times that Tom had to carry Harry everywhere for a week. Harry was continuesly thanking Tom for what he had done. Harry could soon walk again, though a little stiffly (A/N:heh heh heh...sorry guys...couldn't resist.) He and Tom had an understanding that what they did was just because of the potion and nothing more.  
  
**********************  
  
Harry walked into the Library to find Tom sitting in a chair looking depressed.  
  
"Tom?" He said gently. Tom looked up.  
  
"Oh, Harry. I thought you were asleep."  
  
"No. Are you okay?" Tom forced a smile.  
  
"Yes, fine."  
  
"Your lying." Tom shook his head.  
  
"It's nothing." Harry frowned and sat in front of Tom, taking his large paws in his small hands.  
  
"Are you sure?" Tom picked Harry up.  
  
"Yes. Now come on. You need to sleep."  
  
"But I'm fine." Harry protested. Tom frowned at him.  
  
"Toooooom!" Harry whined.  
  
"Oh, fine!" Tom said and set Harry on the floor. Harry looked up at him.  
  
"Do you want to go to the library? I'll read you a story." Tom shook his head.  
  
"No, I don't feel up to it now." Harry sighed and grabbed Tom hand, dragging him up to the west wing where his room was.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"I think your the one who needs sleep."  
  
"Harry, let go of me. I feel fine."  
  
"No." Harry said stubbornly.  
  
"Harry...."  
  
"No."  
  
"Let GO!" Tom growled angrily. Harry shook his head. Tom snarled and flung Harry aside. Harry hit the wall and fell to the ground. Tom cursed and went to his side. Harry looked up at Tom scared.  
  
"Tom...." Tom reached for Harry to pick him up and the boy flinched away.  
  
"Harry...I-I'm s-sorry." Harry shook his head, holding his eyes tightly shut.  
  
"You've never hit me before!" He cried. Tom gently touched his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me Harry! I'll never do it again!" Harry moved away from him.  
  
"I don't know that!" Harry said. "I...I have to go!" Harry said and ran to his room in the east wing. Tom cursed at himself and ran after Harry.  
  
"Harry!" He said. "Come on, love. Let me in. HARRY!" The door opened a bit and Mrs.Weasly hopped out, glareing at him.  
  
"It was an accident!" Tom said. "I didn't mean to . Oh God and Goddess I hit him! I'll do anything to make it up to him! Is he okay? He hates me now dosen't he? Oh no! I'm so stupid! Can I see him? Can...."  
  
"Tom, hush!" Mrs. Weasly said. "One thing at a time. Okay, it was an accident. I guessed you didn't mean to. I'm not sure what you can do to make it up to him. He's fine except for a bruise on his cheek and no you can't see him."  
  
"He hates me dosen't he?" Tom asked.  
  
"I don't know. He won't talk to anyone much. You broke his heart." Tom looked at her.  
  
"He had begun to trust you, and that might have been evolving into something more, but now....."  
  
"Harry! Please let me in!" Suddenly Bill, Mrs. Weasly's oldest child, came out.  
  
"Shhhhhhh." he said. "Harry's asleep." Tom opened the door and went in, kneeling next to his sleeping form.  
  
"Oh, my beauty! I'm so sorry!" Tom whiped away the tears from Harry's face and picked him up, sitting on the bed and placeing him against his chest. Harry moaned a little, but didn't awake.   
  
***************************************  
  
Mrs. Weasly jumped up onto the kitchen table and looked around.  
  
"Severus?" She was answered by a loud banging.  
  
"Severus! What are you doing?" Severus hopped out of the cubort.  
  
"Looking for some Thyme." Mrs.Weasly giggled and picked up a small bottle infront of him. Severus growled and snatched it from her hand.  
  
"We have to get things ready." He told her.  
  
"Then whats with the thyme?"  
  
"Romantic incense." Mrs. Weasly rolled her eyes and hopped off to get things cleaned up.  
  
************************************  
  
Harry buried his face deeper into the soft fur as he awoke.  
  
"Your awake." Came a gentle voice from above him. Harry looked up and gasped. Tom smiled down at him. Harry tried to move away but Tom held on tight.  
  
"Harry! please forgive me! I'm so sorry!" Harry looked up at him.  
  
"Why did you hit me?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry! I didn't mean to! I just....I don't know what I was thinking! I promise I'll never do it again! I...I lov-...." Sirius came into the room just then.  
  
"Ah! How are you Harry? How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine." Harry said.  
  
"Oh, by the way....Happy birthday." Harry blushed.  
  
"Thank you." Tom looked down at Harry.  
  
"It's your birthday?"  
  
"Tomorrow it is."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry shrugged. "Harry....I'm sorry." Harry sighed and bowed his head.  
  
"I...know...." Tom hugged Harry tightly and smiled at Sirius.  
  
****************************  
  
"Okay!" Yelled Lucius. "We have only 15 hours 30 minutes and 29 seconds to make this the most magickal evning ever! Half of you to the east wing, half of you to the west wing...the rest of you, come with me!" The crowd split leaving Lucius alone. He looked around. Just then Mrs.Weasly, Sirius, Severus, Bill, Charlie, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny came hopping over to him.  
  
"Lucius, you really need to calm down." Mrs. Weasly said.  
  
"Well, I just hope that fall in love tonight." Lucius said.  
  
"Don't we all." Fred commented.  
  
"Ginny, Sirius, Mrs.Weasly...go help Harry get ready. The rest of you come with me. We must help with the romantic atmosphere."  
  
"Momma?" Ginny said as they made there way to Harry's room, "Will we be human again soon?" Mrs.Weasly looked at her youngest sadly,  
  
"I don't know, love."  
  
*******************************  
  
The hat wrack poured a bucket of water out on Tom, washing the soap away.  
  
"Tonight is the night!" Exclaimed Sirius. "I'm not sure I can do this." Tom said nervously.  
  
"This is no the time to be timid! You must be bold, daring!"  
  
Tom stood up looking more confedent.  
  
"Bold. Daring." He emerged from the tub and shook himself dry like a dog.  
  
"There will be music." Sirius said, "Romantic candlelight, provided myself, and when the time is right, you confess your love!" Tom looked inspired.  
  
"Yes, I -I con-No, I can't."  
  
"You care for the boy, don't you?"  
  
"More than anything." Tom said as the Hatwrack pulled at his hair.  
  
"Well then you must tell her." The hatwrack stepped back from cutting Tom's hair.  
  
"Voila." Said Sirius. "Oh, You look so...so..."  
  
"Stupid." Tom said looking at the millions of curls and bows.  
  
"Not quite the word I was looking for." Sirius said nervously. "Perhaps a little more off the top."  
  
"Ahem ahem ahem." Lucius said entering. "Your lad, awaits."  
  
Harry desended from the East wing stairs to the landing. Tom couldn't hold back a gasp. Harry was dressed in tightfitting turquiose robe with silver vine designs. He had hoop earings and his long hair had been tamed so it was no longer messy and instead curled around his face and shoulders.   
  
Tom decended the stairs wearing a pair of black pants with a gold belt. His white bouse d a blue tunic over it and over that was a vest. His 'hair' had been puled back in a pony tail. He met Harry at the landing and offered his arm. Harry took the arm and the two went toward the dinning room.  
  
*********************************  
  
Okay....*still running* whew! thats it for this chapter. Some one please hide me from Voldemort and I'll.....  
  
Muse: give them the best oral sex of their life!  
  
DHMB: what?! no I...*looks behind her to see the dark lord throwing curses her way* okay okay! i will! just get me out of here! 


	6. James and Draco

Hey. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Been busy. Hiding from Voldemort and school and what not. okay on with the story. ************************  
  
Tom drank his soup from his bowl as Harry spooned it into his mouth. Both looking at each other constantly, smiling. Harry looked up as the coatrack took up a violin and began playing.  
  
"Lets dance." he said and took Tom's hands, taking to toward the ballroom. Harry gently placed Tom's massive hand on his hip and took the other in his own hand. Then began to dance. Tom took unsteady movement at first, but was soon leading, spinning Harry around the room and holding him close. Harry rested his head on Tom's chest, trusting his movements completely.  
  
"I think I may love, Tom." He thought, then shook it off. "Nah." The music faded and Tom and Harry retreated to the balcony. Harry sat down on the rail, Tom seating himself next to the small boy.  
  
"Harry, are you happy here?" Tom asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes." Harry answered then turned to the sky sadly.  
  
"What is it?" Tom asked.  
  
"If only I could see my father." Harry said. "If only for a moment. I miss him so much." Tom thought for a moment then smiled.  
  
"There is a way.  
  
*************************   
  
Tom held out the magic mirror saying, "This mirror will show you anything. Anything you want to see."  
  
"I'd like to see my father, please." The mirror glowed briefly then showed a picture of James lying on his bed coughing.  
  
"Oh no! Papa! He's ill. He may be dying and he's all alone!" Tom turned toward his rose and sighed.  
  
"Then go to him. I release you. You are free." Harry stared at Tom shocked.  
  
"I'm...free?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Thank you." Harry turned to go but stopped, handing the mirror to Tom.  
  
"Take it with you." Tom said. "So you can always look back and remember me." Harry smiled.  
  
"Thank you so much." Harry hugged Tom lightly then ran off.  
  
*************************  
  
James opened his eyes when he felt a blissfully cold rag placed on his head.  
  
"Harry?" he breathed as his vision came into focus.  
  
"Hush." Harry said softly. James sat up in the bed and hugged Harry tightly.  
  
"I thought I'd never see you again!" James exclaimed.  
  
"I missed you so much!" Harry cried.  
  
"How did you escape?" James asked.  
  
"I didn't escape, Papa. He let me go."  
  
"That horrible beast?"  
  
"His names Tom, Papa. And he's changed somehow." James looked at her skeptically and was about to say something when there was a loud knock on the door. Harry opened it to reveal Draco. Draco smiled sweetly at him and handed him a red rose.  
  
"Uhm.... Thanks." Harry muttered.  
  
"I'm sorry for what I said to you. I had no right to."  
  
"You certainly didn't!" snapped Harry.  
  
"Will you marry me?" Draco asked. "Let me love you. Let me deflower you. It'll be so wonder full." Harry blushed at 'deflowering'. He had already been deflowered. He sighed dreamily as he thought of Tom.  
  
"Oh Tom...." He breathed.  
  
"What was that?" Draco hissed.  
  
"Nothing." Harry said quickly.  
  
"Who's Tom?"  
  
"No one?"  
  
"You had sex with some guy named Tom? What about me?" Harry looked him over then asked.  
  
"What about you?" Draco growled.  
  
"You're supposed to love me!"  
  
"Who said?" Draco grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him closer.  
  
"I did!"  
  
"And?" Draco pinned Harry to the wall and began to ravish him. Harry tried to fight him off but it was no use. Draco licked Harry's lips just as a dark shadow fell over both of them. Draco turned and was knocked to the ground, his neck split open. Harry looked up.  
  
"Tom?" Tom looked at Harry sadly and ran off.   
  
************************************************  
  
"Tom?" Harry said as he walked into the west wing. His rather stood in the hall way.  
  
"Tooom?" Harry looked over at a body on the floor.  
  
"Tom!" He cried and ran to it. Tom looked up at him weakly.  
  
"Harry, why didn't you tell me you loved another?"  
  
"I don't love him Tom! I can't stand him! If you had not showed up he would have surely rapped me." Tom sighed.   
  
"I'm dying Harry. The thought of you with another made me harm myself." Harry noted the slashes on his wrist.  
  
"Oh Tom!" He sobbed.  
  
"At least I know the truth before I die."  
  
"No!" Harry cried. "You can't die Tom! I'm carrying your child! What will I do! I love you Tom, please don't die!" The minute the words left Harry's lips the entire castle was engulfed in light. Tom's body was wrapped in a thick fog and when the fog disappeared the furry white monster was no more. In his place stood a man, a little older than Harry. He was tall and robust, with short black hair and crimson eyes. His skin was smooth and copper. He walked over to Harry and smiled.  
  
"Harry." He said. Harry backed away.  
  
"Harry, it's me, Tom." The man said. Harry reached out and touched his hair, studying his face. Tom looked deep into Harry's eyes. Harry smiled and hugged Tom tightly.  
  
"Tom!" He cried, kissing him.  
  
*******************************  
  
Tom broke the kiss off and turned toward the minister.  
  
"I give you Harry and Tom Riddle!" Harry smiled up at Tom lovingly and held onto his arm. Sirius came up and gave Tom a pat on the back.  
  
"I knew you could do it!" He said. Tom reached over and rubbed Harry's stomach.  
  
"Ah, my fallen angel." He sighed.  
  
****************************  
  
DHMB: Eh...so it was a corny ending. Sue me. I kinda got bored with the story. ::Shrugs:: At least I had the decency to finish it. love yall. bye! 


End file.
